


Confession

by Fuckr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Haha gayyyyyyyyy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckr/pseuds/Fuckr
Summary: Connor goes to your apartment with you and he confesses that he has grown to love someone.





	Confession

You returned from the police station via taxi and hopped out of the back seat hurriedly. Accompanying you was Connor, an android that for some reason wanted to go home with you to make sure you would be safe, even though you were a grown man. Maybe he was worried about you? Well, to be fair, you were still scared of the dark, so he did help.

Connor got out of the car on the other side and stood next to you on the sidewalk. He followed you up the stairs and to your apartment door until you turned your head to look him in the eyes. He was already staring at your face. That was a bit unsettling but cute at the same time. You harbored romantic feelings towards the android man, but you never had the guts to confess it to him. After all, he was an android! They aren't supposed to have feelings! It was surely one sided...Right?

"Connor, why are you staring at me?" His LED on his temple flickered orange for a moment and turned back to blue. He looked away from you briefly and adjusted his tie nervously. Connor looked back at you and gave you a slightly forced smile. "I was just observing your face."

That was a weird way of saying he was just staring because you looked cute. It made your cheeks flush at how badly he was trying to hide the fact he was attracted to you. "Well isn't it time for you to like...go home or to Hank's house or something?" Connor bit his lip and smiled at you. "Well, (Y/N), I'd prefer if I could stay here for the night. Is that okay with you?"

Your eyes widened at his statement and you nodded eagerly. "Of course you can stay over! I don't have a guest room or anything like that, but you don't need to sleep anyways." He nodded in agreement with a genuine smile across his almost perfectly symmetrical face. He was so cute you couldn't help but smile at him in return.

You opened your door and walked in, Connor following closely behind. He closed the door and locked both locks just in case. Sitting down on your bed, you laid onto your back and Connor did the same, copying you. Frankly, it was adorable seeing him not be as serious in private as he was at work. Maybe androids like to relax just like humans do?

You turned to face him as he was staring at the ceiling. He was most likely thinking about what to do next that would be within his programming. You didn't care, though. Staring at him for a moment, he finally broke the awkward silence. "(Y/N), what does love feel like?"

Cheeks going pink, you looked away from him and gathered your thoughts. "It usually feels like tightness in your body when you see the person you love. It usually happens in the chest, for me. There isn't a really good way for me to describe it. Why do you ask?" That seemed to ring a bell for him.

Connor blinked and looked over to you with an odd look in his eyes. "I think I may be in love." Your heart sunk to the deepest pits of your stomach. Feeling emotions would mean he was a deviant. The thing he had sworn to hunt. That sensation mixed together with a feeling that could only be heartbreak.

"How do I tell someone I love them?" You held back tears and cleared your throat. "You just have to look them in the eye and tell them how you feel. It sounds simple, but it isn't, but I believe in you. I bet they will love you too." You were happy for him feeling such an intense emotion like love, but at the same time it hurt to think he loved someone other than you.

He sat up and you followed his actions. The android looked into your eyes that were welling up with tears and he placed one of his hands gently on top of yours. You looked down at your hand and back up at him, a tear running down your warm cheek. Connor scooted closer to you on the bed and finally spoke to you after a whole minute of silence.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

His confession made your heart beat with joy and the left-over tears stream down your face as you hooked your arms around him. Pulling him close, he froze for a second and slowly hugged you back with a smile. "I love you too, Connor. I've loved you ever since I first spoke to you. I never thought you would feel the same way towards me."

A big smile grazed across his face and he gave a little giggle. You had never heard him laugh before, and it was even cuter than you had expected. Pulling away from him, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close again. This time, you pressed your lips against his and he returned the sentiment awkwardly, but adorably.

You didn't want to push things too far, so you decided against using your tongue. Kissing him for a while, you forgot to breathe and pulled away hesitantly, gasping for air. "(Y/N), are you okay?" Connor spoke up, staring at you with worry in his eyes, afraid he did something wrong.

"Yeah, I just uh, forgot I needed to breathe." Letting out a chuckle, you touched your face and noticed it was extremely warm. Sitting in silence for a moment, you grabbed his hand and smiled gently. "I need to go to sleep. I'm pretty tired after...that." Wiping your eye, he nodded and you changed into your pajamas after he turned away, crawling into your warm bed.

That was a dream come true.


End file.
